Father Tuners
by TRikiD
Summary: Sequel to Turning the Tuners. A year has gone by, and things have been looking great for the Tuners. But even though they've jumped the hurtle of love and commitment, a whole new and much higher hurtle rises for them to overcome: parenthood.
1. Chapter 1 - One Year Later

**Told you it'd be posted soon.**

* * *

Father Tuners

Chapter 1 - One Year Later...

A lot has certainly happened since the incident with Sawyer and DJ and Eleanor's wedding; each of the Tuners finally got jobs to keep themselves on their wheels finically. While Eleanor continued to work as a waitress at her mother's diner, DJ would occasionally provide entertainment with his sound system, especially on karaoke nights.

With his past experience of working part-time at a senior citizens home as teenager, Boost happily took a job at Lizzie's Curios Shop since an old woman car like could barely keep her head screwed on right and clearly needed help around her shop.

Wingo somehow talked Ramone into letting him work at his body art shop; Wingo was actually planning to open his own body art and paint shop, but he and Ramone figured that would only lead a battle for customers and money between their stores.

Snot Rod was actually the only Tuner that didn't give a job, mostly because everyone who was looking to hire was terrified of his uncontrollable fiery sneezing, fearing he would burn down their whole facility. But it didn't matter because Charlotte was easily able to take care of them when she bettered her medical skills at her dad's shop; that, and Ramone made sure his daughter and her boyfriend they had enough money.

Angel not only got a little more intimate with Wingo, but she also eventually became a certified sheriff of the state when her uncle finally retired; she even got the golden and white badge like Sheriff's painted on her sides.

And Queen? Well, with the financial and mental help from Boost, the two moved in together after a while. Miraculously enough, he even asked her to marry him, and the two have(once again miraculously)remained a rather happy couple since then.

But our story takes place a year after all that, when the Johnston's were expecting a little gift of their own.

The Johnston's(obviously being DJ and Eleanor, in case that wasn't already clear)moved into a small collection of flats in Radiator Springs, and Eleanor was currently in the kitchen with two special envelopes in her tires.

"Keep starin' at 'em, you're gonna burn a while right through 'em," DJ joked as he pulled up to his three month pregnant wife, and was currently carrying twins.

"Oh, I can't help it! I want to know what they are!" Eleanor whined like a child, especially when DJ gently pulled the envelopes from her grasp.

"Ellie, I promise we'll go pick out a cake tomorrow, ok? And then after that, it's just a few more months," DJ reassured while gently starting to caress his Eleanor's sides, which were already starting to show a bit, "They haven't been too active, have they? I don't want 'em hurtin' you."

"No, they've actually been perfect little angels—unlike you," Eleanor replied with a smirk.

"What's that supposed ta mean?" DJ questioned dramatically, but couldn't help but smirk back.

"Admit it, Dear, you were always the daring one, and you're a VERY adventurous lover." Eleanor's voice was smooth like a purr, and her expression was quite lustful. She may be innocent over half the time, but she did have an evil side.

"Well, I aim to please." DJ's voice and expression suddenly turned just as playful as Eleanor's.

"Yes, you do. But I'm more in the mood for some sweet snuggling in bed. Care to join me, Dear?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Love."

* * *

Eleanor and DJ weren't the only ones with family matters…at least not yet, for it was Wingo's twenty second birthday that night, and all he wanted for his birthday was some real intimate alone time with his girlfriend.

"Hellooooo, Sheriff!" Wingo cat called while driving up the billboard Angel stationed herself behind, just like her uncle, to watch for any speeders or concentrate on listening to her new police scanner in peace.

"Well, if it isn't the birthday boy. Happy Birthday, Milo," Angel politely told her boyfriend with a slight grin.

"Y'know, if you weren't the only one who could look so sexy in 'cop', it wouldn't end well for ya for callin' me that," Wingo sighed lustfully while checking out the Lamborghini.

"It's just your first name, Wingo; you know, the name your parents signed on your birth certificate when you were born. What's wrong with that?"

"It's not as cool."

"You're relentless."

"Yeah, and I never give up." Angel couldn't help but laugh if he was actually an idiot or just joking, as Wingo pulled up very close to her right and snuggled her.

"Someone's a little lovey today," Angel chimed but didn't try to back away, knowing her boyfriend would just inch closer again.

"I gots needs, Baby—and you're the only remedy," Wingo growled into Angel's side.

"I shouldn't be surprised. Dirty innuendoes were always your ways of flirting," Angel muttered and rolled her eyes.

"I prefer 'melting the heart of a woman'—among other things."

"Oh, Wingo. Will you ever be a civilized person?"

"C'mon, don't deny it. I know you like it when I tease you."

"How would you know-aaahhhh…" As soon as Angel tried to protest, she was at a loss for words when Wingo suddenly slipped a front tire under her, teasingly rubbing at her sensitive undercarriage.

"'Cause I can turn a cop into a criminal, Baby," Wingo whispered into Angel's ear.

It is totally ironic, but not even a serious authority like Angel can resist Wingo's charm. And since it was also Wingo's birthday, Angel figured she should at least make her lover feel good.

And so, she did. She made love to the only man she ever truly loved, and vice verse. But as the lovers basked in the afterglow of their love and the cool desert night, they would never be aware of the "little surprise"…at least, not for another few weeks.

* * *

 **Sorry for the ridiculously short first chapter. I know I've apologized, like, a hundred other times for that, and you would know that if you've read my other stories...but anyway, I'm rambling, so I'll shut up about it. But I will point out that** **I honestly highly doubt this story will be longer than the first one, so sorry about that too.**

 **Anyway, yeah, thought I'd add in some cheesy first time expecting parent moments for DJ and Eleanor('cause they're just the cutest:3), and some SLIGHT nsfw between Angel and Wingo. You're welcome;)**

 **I will also point out that I have mentioned in the previous story that I gave the Tuners(except DJ, who's full name is Devon Montgomery Johnston lll)full names myself. Thought I'd tell you them now for fun.**

 **Boost: Noah Perry**

 **Wingo: Milo Winegrower**

 **Snot Rod: Jacob Rod**

 **Hope you like the names!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 2 - Decisions, Decisions

There was always only one car Angel could talk to ever since they met, and that was the yellow Ford Mustang, Queen. But she couldn't seem to find her anywhere, not until she patrolled past Flo's, and found Queen parked by the last gas pump on the right.

"Good morning, Queen," the sheriff greeted with a smile, but her engine and heart were really racing in terror.

"Heya," Queen greeted casually, taking a bite out of her cinnamon roll, "What's up, Copper?"

"U-uh, n-nothing, really…um…I-I never really asked, but how's life with Boost?" Angel chuckled nervously and parked next to the Ford Mustang.

"Pretty good actually. Never met a better lover than him; let's just say that driving isn't the only thing those nitrous tanks give him more stamina with, if ya know what I mean," Queen giggled while suggestively nudging the black Lamborghini. But as soon as she caught on, Angel was immediately even more flustered and blushed even redder.

"Right, right, u-um…" the sheriff stuttered hysterically, and gulped down a large lump of fear.

"What's up with you? You usually find my jokes ta be hilarious," Queen pointed out with suspicion.

"Uh, yeah…l-listen, Queen, you're a very good listener, and I enjoy our talks together, I really do, but…you're going to have to be REALLY sympathetic with me for this."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I wanted to talk to Eleanor about this considering her…'experience' in the same matter, but she seemed busy with work." Angel realized she was rambling, and so she closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled. "What I'm about to say, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else."

"Damn. What's so important that a cop like you's gotta keep secrets?"

"Trust me, it's a doozy. So, one morning, I was up early getting ready for work, so Wingo was still asleep; but when I went to go kiss him goodbye, I suddenly got sick out of nowhere. Strange thing is, I don't just get sick like that, not that easily; in fact, I can't even remember the last time I was actually ill."

"Uh-huh…the kissing-your-boyfriend-on-the-head thing is a little TMI, but go on."

"Then I realized there's only one other explanation—no matter how terrifying it was—I took a test."

"No!" Queen gasped, "Did you test p-?!"

Queen paused when she realized there were too many others around, so she immediately ditched her food and drink, and she lead Angel behind the café and lowered her voice.

"Did you test positive?"

"Five times! I'm scared, Queen! What do I do?!" Angel whisper-shouted and shook Queen frantically.

"How did this happen?"

"W-well, we were alone, it was Wingo's birthday, and he kinda seduced me…"

"Yeah, ok. I've heard enough. And speaking of which, does Wingo know?"

"No. I found out about two weeks ago."

"How far are you?"

"One month and a week."

"Ok…so when are you planning on telling Wingo? Ya know ya can't hide it forever."

"I know, I know! That's the problem! We've been dating for only a year now; he's not ready to be a father, let alone me ready to be a mother!"

"Alright, whoa, calm down! Look, I'm sure he'll understand; these things happen all the time, to everyone. You're not the first one this has ever happened to, ya know."

"Again, I know, but not everyone is that fortunate. What if he walks out on me? I'll be a single mother, and I don't think I can endure that." Tears threatened to pour from Angel's eyes, as she turned away to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Wait, you're keeping it?" Queen inquired with surprise.

"Of course I'm keeping it. I'm not ready to be a mom yet, but I can't just abort it. No child deserves that," Angel replied firmly while wiping away her tears.

"Ya know, you're probably the bravest woman I've ever met, Angel—next ta me, of course," Queen joked with a smirk, and she then placed a reassuring tire on Angel's side, "That being said, you've got my full support, alright?"

"That's very nice of you, Queen, thank you so much."

"Need a hug?"

"Yes!" With that, Angel suddenly started bawling again, and Queen chuckled and welcomed the cop with open tires. And this would be one of the very few times she would ever be this sappy, especially in public, but she knew Angel needed all the help she could get right now. Best girlfriends have to stick together anyway, right?

* * *

That night, Angel still wasn't sure if she could break the news to Wingo yet, but she did know that she wanted to talk to one other person, the only other pregnant woman she knew.

DJ and Eleanor were both just casually relaxing together at home, snuggling on the couch in the living room when there was a knock at their door.

"I'll get it," Eleanor chimed and carefully climbed off of the couch, due to her baby bump.

"What? No, I'll get it," DJ protested, but Eleanor stopped him from getting off the couch too.

"I'm only four months along, DJ. I'm still perfectly capable of getting the door," Eleanor chuckled with a smirk, and her husband reluctantly complied and rolled his eyes while going back to watching TV.

The white Toyota Innova then drove up to the door, and she was surprised to answer it to Angel.

"Oh, Angel. What a surprise! What brings you here?"

"Yeah, about that, can we please talk about it out here?"

"Of course." With that, Eleanor pulled out of the flat and out onto their balcony, and she looked at the Lamborghini expectantly after closing the door behind her.

"First of all, how are your buns in the oven?" Angel questioned sheepishly.

"Oh, they're just fine. Thank you," Eleanor thanked with a bright smile.

"No problem…right, um, I came to ask a few questions."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, not really...uh, how did DJ react when you told him you were pregnant?"

"Well, like all first-time fathers, he was very shocked about it, but he eventually came to his senses, and now he is very happy. That's what you do when you truly love each other."

"Right…love…" Eleanor instantly picked up on the sorrow in Angel's tone, as well as the matching expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Angel?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," Angel quickly denied.

"Yes, something is wrong. I'm pregnant, I have a sixth sense. Please, tell me what it is. If I can help, I will."

"No, there's nothing you can do now, it won't change anything…I…I'm pregnant."

Eleanor gasped and stared wide-eyed at Angel, who started to cry upon admitting the same news again, but she soon smiled brightly again.

"Oh, my goodness! Angel, that's great! Congratulations!" the Toyota Innova cheered and gave Angel a big hug.

"Thank you, Eleanor, really…but I'm still terrified," Angel sighed and hugged back, "I haven't told Wingo yet."

"Do you love Wingo with all your heart?" Eleanor inquired firmly after letting go.

"Of course I do."

"And does he truly love you?"

"Well, I…I-I don't really-."

"Listen to me, Angel—it may sound lewd, but love making is the truest act of love there is. If Wingo really didn't love you, than he never would have participated in such an act of conception. Do you understand?"

As Eleanor cupped Angel's fender (platonically, of course), and sincerely stared into the frightened Lamborghini, Angel couldn't help but feel safer all of the sudden.

"You're right—it does sound lewd," Angel chuckled and sniffled, wiping a few tears away, "But, I guess in some cheesy way, you're right. Thanks, Eleanor."

"Happy to help, Dear. And if you ever need with anything, you and your baby are always welcome," Eleanor reassured, and the two women shared another sincere hug.

Meanwhile, Queen was cruising alone down the empty dirt roads out to Willie's Butte in the night, searching for her husband. He had seemed to have disappeared, which he didn't do often.

But just as she suspected, Queen found Boost just parked on the rise over looking the large dirt track, and staring out at the remaining orange light of the sunset.

"Thought I'd find you out here," Queen informed softly with a smirk, parking next to the purple Kyoku Jitsu, who smiled back, "What're you doing out here?"

"Oh, uh…just thinkin'," Boost replied sheepishly.

"Well, mind if I join you?" Queen's smirk grew as she snuggled closer to Boost, and the two silently went back to staring out at the darkening sky. But something eventually popped into Queen's head, and she bit her lip in excitement.

"Y'know, I promised someone I wouldn't speak of this again, but I can't hold it in, so you gotta promise ta keep quiet about it too," Queen warned.

"What is it?" Boost questioned with a cocked brow.

"Angel's pregnant."

"What?! No way!"

"It's the truth. She told me this morning."

"Damn…I mean, I knew Wingo'd knock her up at some point, but not THIS soon," Boost admitted in shock, "It's Wingo's, right?"

"No, it's George Clooney's," Queen replied sarcastically, earning a hardy chuckle out of Boost and herself as well. But their laughter eventually died down, and the awkward silence was back once more, giving Boost to ponder his important decision again.

"Well…speakin' o-of kids, a-and whatever…I've really been thinkin' lately, and…I…" Queen looked at him expectantly, as he took a deep breath in, "I think I want a baby."

Queen was truly dumbfounded, as she could only stare at Boost with wide eyes and her mouth was gaping.

"B…Boost…that…I-I mean…" she stuttered and blushed bright red, creating an orange shade when mixing with her yellow paint.

"I get it if you're not ready for that kind of thing, and I don't even know if I am either…but when I was working with the old lady at the shop taday, she pulled out her scrapbook and made me look through it. I didn't want to at first, obviously, but when I saw pictures of her son and grandchildren…I just…look, I know it's corny as hell, but it made me think of starting a family with you."

Queen continued to remain completely frozen and silent, and Boost eventually sighed in defeat.

"We don't have ta do it now, but I would like one…i-if that's ok with you," Boost stammered nervously, his eyes darting all over the place, too scared to look into his wife's eyes.

"No, Boost," Queen finally spoke, her voice weak from the tears starting to well up in her eyes, "I…I-I think a baby would be wonderful."

The couple then pulled each other close for a passionate kiss, and it soon turned into them caressing each others fenders and sides, as well as even more passionate tongue wrestling.

"But just so you know, you DID sound pretty corny," Queen joked breathlessly after pulling away, and Boost smiled at her lustfully before pulling her back in for more.

* * *

 **Wow, I had a lot more fun working on this chapter because this chapter, in particular, was the first one I had ever had a close friend of mine Beta read for me! Cool, right?! That being said, I would like to thank Agent Sandra Cartrip for Beta reading for me, and make sure you go check out her stories and Beta reading profile 'cause she's pretty cool.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - He Gets the News

Chapter 3 - He Gets the News

"Na, na, na, na, na…I'm ridin', I'm rollin', I'm back on track explodin', and I ain't scared a' no one…ya'll neva eva stoppin' me, ya'll neva eva on top of me, ya'll neva eva rock like me…"

Wingo was softly singing one of his favorite rap songs to himself, which he usually does when working on one of his newest masterpieces. He was currently painting a blue colored flame job on an orange male corvette.

"You listen ta Raptile?" the sixteen year old corvette asked with excitement.

"Hey, hey, hey! No movin', Kid!" Wingo snapped after carefully stopping, as to not mess up the finishing touches on his left side, "Yeah, I listen ta Raptile. DJ introduced me to 'm."

"That blue dude with the awesome sound system down at the cafe?"

"That's him, and I'll have you know I'M the one who installed his sound system, as well as his and the guys' spoilers," Wingo boasted with a smirk, and going back to painting the rest of the blue flames.

"Really? I don't believe you. You're too old."

"Too old? Tch! Are you blind, Kid? Did you not see my huge-ass spoiler?"

The corvette then checked his rearview mirror, and he saw Wingo's spoiler for the umpteenth time, given that it sticks out like a sore thumb.

"Yeah. My friends and I call you Ladder Ass."

"Hey, you want this paint job or not?! Don't forget, your bossy dad made sure you got a discount, so you better be thankful!"

"Don't take it the wrong way, Man! We like ridiculous spoilers like yours, so you're cool with us."

"It better be. Ain't ever met a kid your age who didn't like it." Wingo gripped the air brush paint pump tighter, and stuck out his tongue to finish the flames. "Alright, there ya go, Kid!"

The corvette immediately sped up to a full body mirror, and he smirked in satisfaction when he saw the flawless blue flames covering his entire fender and hood, which complimented his orange paint.

"Dang, Man! You're better than Ramone!" he complimented and checked himself out.

"Of course I am. They said it was like bein' painted by an angel in high school. Tell your buddies ta swing by and get painted by ol' Wingo, got it?" the Wingo Gashi grinned and playfully twirled the paint nozzle.

"They're gonna wanna know where got these awesome flames, aren't they? Anyway, thanks again, Wingo! See ya 'round!"

With that, the young corvette drove out of Ramone's House of Body Art, the new blue paint glistening in the sunlight outside.

"Kids…oi vey. Ramone better be payin' me overtime for customers like him," Wingo grumbled while carefully hanging up to nozzle and hose.

"What's wrong with children?" came a familiar, timid voice.

"Well, let's see: They're annoying, expensive, stubborn, ungrateful, disrespectful…" Wingo's annoyed rambling went on, making his co-worker giggle.

"Jacob told me that you and your friends were the exact same way when you made Mack fall asleep," Charlotte pointed out with a smirk.

"Who?"

"Mack, Lightning McQueen's driver—the same driver you boys lulled to sleep, and even causing Lighting to accidentally discover Radiator Springs."

"Wha—how do you know this?!"

"I ran into Mack at the café a while ago, we chatted on like birds and eventually landed on the subject."

"Right, well…guess fate's weird like that, huh?"

"The point is, Wingo—you are not one to talk when you used to be quite the delinquent yourself. Just ask Sheriff and Angel."

"One: Sheriff's retired. Two: What goes on between my girlfriend and I is none of your business. And three: I still don't like kids," Wingo protested flatly.

"You may think that now, but it's like you said: Fate is weird. One day, you and Mrs. Right will have children of your own, and you'll love them with all of your heart," Charlotte explained with a big smile and slight blush.

"Ew. You're so cheesy, I can smell it," Wingo shuddered.

But unbeknownst to the two employees of Ramone's House of Body Art, a certain black Lamborghini had been listening to a majority of their conversation. What she heard her boyfriend say truly terrified her, making her certain he'd leave her if she told him about her condition.

Angel felt tears prick at her eyes, as she quietly drove away and bit her lip. She knew she had other really supportive friends, but without the support of the man she truly loved, she felt completely alone.

* * *

Boost was pacing back and forth by the closed bathroom door of his and Queen's one story house, waiting for his said wife to finish taking the test. Queen had missed her menstrual cycle for a whole week now, meaning it was time to take a test.

But while waiting for Queen to take the test, the silence made minutes drag on into hours for poor Boost, as his eye twitched when he continued to glance up at the clock on the wall when the big hand barely moved one minute each time he checked. He just wanted to know!

But the door finally opened, slowly revealing the yellow Ford Mustang with a blank expression at her husband, who stared right back with wide and expectant eyes.

And then she smiled, immediately making Boost laugh hysterically return her smile with an even goofier one, and quickly approached her to nuzzle her side gently.

"You're really pregnant?" Boost asked with joy.

"I sure am! I'm so happy!" Queen replied with excitement, wiping away tears of joy.

"What?! You think I'm NOT?!"

"You'd better be. She's yours too."

"She?"

"Yup! I am one hundred percent confident that it's a girl."

"Oh, how would you know that?" Boost scoffed.

"Mother's intuition," Queen simply informed with a grin.

"You ain't a mother yet."

"But I will be in the span of eight or nine months, and you will be a father then too. So, you'd better be ready."

"Oh, don't worry. I am. And with my own intuition, I bet it's a boy."

"You bet? Ok, then. Let's turn this into an actual bet. Loser has ta pay the winner ten bucks."

"Sounds like a fair deal ta me, Mommy," Boost joked and nuzzled her side again.

"Any other way, I'm sure it'll love you, Daddy," Queen added sincerely, nuzzling back.

* * *

The other Tuners and their girls (except Angel) had gathered at Flo's shortly after closing that night, and Flo allowed them to hang around when the lot was empty to have it all to themselves.

"Did Boost tell you boys why he called us here?" Eleanor questioned with a cocked brow, as Queen and Boost were nowhere in sight.

"No. Just said it was important," DJ informed his five and half month pregnant wife with a shrug, and she had certainly noticeably grown within that period of time.

"They better get here soon," Wingo pointed out and yawned while stretching, "Had more paint jobs than usual taday, and I'm SO looking forward ta bed."

But luckily, before Wingo's impatience was peeked, the Ford Mustang and Kyoku Jitsu finally arrived, and the others couldn't help but notice to goo-goo eyes they were making at each other.

"Wazzup, Lovebirds?" Wingo joked.

"The sky," Boost replied sarcastically, "But seriously—Ladies and Gentlemen, feast your eyes upon Boost Jr.!"

Boost then hopped back and dramatically pointed a tire at Queen's belly. Charlotte and Eleanor immediately squealed and bounced up to Queen in utter excitement, and she couldn't help but squeal and bounce in return.

"Why do they always get so loud when they're together like that?" Snot Rod whispered to his fellow gang members.

"Who knows, Man?" Wingo quietly chuckled.

"Yeah. Married or not, women'll always be a mystery," DJ added with a smirk.

"I can vouch for that," Boost stated, matching his friends' smirks.

"What are you naming it?!" Eleanor giggled.

"What's it going to be?!" Charlotte squealed.

"We don't know yet, but no matter the gender, we are NOT naming it Boost Jr." Queen informed firmly.

"Yes, we are!" Boost protested loudly.

But as the boys would occasionally give their leader a noogie for his achievement of likely becoming a father, and the girls would continue to chat and chat with Queen about the baby, Wingo himself wasn't really "putting" himself into the celebration like the others.

Something about the fact that most of his friends are no becoming families just…irked him. Was he feeling left out?

 _No! No, I ain't! I'm just fine without an expensive and annoying family!_ Wingo snapped at himself in his mind, but he was especially scared of an unknown force when he noticed that Angel was STILL nowhere to be found.

He saw a random car drive by the café, and he persisted after her.

"Hey! You seen the sheriff anywhere? The sexy one, not the old one."

"I think so. I'm pretty sure I last saw her heading out to the old billboard down the road."

* * *

Angel sat alone in her usual spot by the billboard, not even bothering to watch for speeders or listen to her police scanner. The thought of raising a child on her own made her scared and devastated, but not as badly as the thought of the man that she thought she loved leaving her all because of the child they conceived together.

But as if fate couldn't be more humorous and cruel, the last person Angel wanted to see right now was coming to see her again.

"Whatcha' doin', Beautiful? Hidin'?"

Angel immediately knew who it was, and even though she knew he could see her tears, she frantically attempted to wipe them away anyway and gave a very audible sniffle.

"P-please…just go away," she pleaded meekly.

"What? Why? What's up with you?"

"I'm pregnant, ok?!"

The words just slipped out, like soap. And as Angel gasped and stared straight into the horrified eyes of Wingo, she knew there was no taking them back now. What he would say or do next was completely beyond her.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger? Yeah. Why not? Sorry(not sorry).**

 **But what do you think Wingo will say or do? Stay with and Support Angel, or leave her to avoid the responsibility of being a father?**

 **Also, the parts with Queen and Boost in this story have been inspired by the "Baby Boom" Sonic the Hedgehog comic on Tumblr by e-vay, so be sure to go check his/her stuff out.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Friendships like These

Chapter 4 - Friendships like These

A lone red Mercedes Benz e350 with bright brown eyes was cruising alone down the road of Route 66 at night, and something strange caught her attention when she was approaching an old and faded billboard out in the middle of nowhere; it sounded like sobbing, but she wasn't sure and decided to investigate the noise.

She gasped when she intruded on a black Lamborghini, but she didn't notice her because she was facing the opposite direction, quivering and whimpering uncontrollably.

"Ahem!" the Mercedes Benz e350 cleared her throat awkwardly, and the Lamborghini finally took notice of her, so she scrambled to wipe her tears away.

"I-I…I-I'm so sorry! S-something was on my mind, is all…" the Lamborghini began, her voice hearse from all of her crying, and the Mercedes finally noticed the sheriff's badge on her side, "W-what…ahem! What can I do for you, Ma'am?"

"Hmm…" the Mercedes hummed suspiciously, but she quickly smiled politely, "I'm looking for a small town called Radiator Springs. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?"

"Of course I would. I'm the town sheriff. Just keep following this road, and you should reach it within five or ten minutes."

"Well, thank you…"

"Sheriff Angel Rodriguez, at you service, Ma'am."

"Quite. Oh, and one more thing, Sheriff. Whatever you're crying about, I wish you luck and all." With that, the red Mercedes smiled sincerely at the Lamborghini, and she turned and continued down the road before she could say anything else.

And once she was alone again, Angel couldn't help but feel reminded of her problem again when the red Mercedes wished her luck with it. But even with luck, how could she be perfectly fine now?

Wingo had left her, and she has never felt more alone. Tears began to spill like waterfalls again, as the salt burned and made her eyes even redder.

* * *

Wingo just couldn't sleep, not after what Angel told him. He couldn't take the stress of the fact that he was going to be a father. He had so much he wanted to do before even thinking about settling down!

He also couldn't go back home and just wait for Angel, or even talk to the other Tuners. He just stood paralyzed outside his cone in complete silence.

"Heya, Handsome," a seductive voice called, but Wingo luckily kept himself together to keep from looking surprised. But he was certainly curious when he saw a rather sexy red Mercedes Benz e350 pulling up to him.

But as pretty as she appeared in Wingo's opinion, another woman was really the last thing he wanted to see at the moment.

"Go away," the Wingo Gashi huffed.

"Excuse me?" the Mercedes seemed offended, "You seem like a lonely young man, and so I'm generously offering you a good time to help cheer you up. Whaddya say, Mister?"

"Not interested," Wingo growled while pushing the red car away, who clearly attempted to get closer.

"Ungrateful dick," the red female growled under her breath, and Wingo luckily didn't hear her, "What's got you so huffy, anyway?"

"My girlfriend said she's pregnant," he simply answered, continuing to avoid eye contact with her, and scowl at nothing in particular.

"Oh! Now, that is a shocker—and quite the downer, too."

Wingo couldn't help but glance in his left rearview mirror when he saw her opening the door and reversing into the empty cone next to his. And she smirked when her eyes met his in his mirror, realizing she finally had his attention.

"I'll be honest, if it was me who found out I was pregnant before I was ready, I'd want absolutely nothing to do with it."

With that, she closed the door before giving Wingo a chance to speak again, leaving him a little surprised towards her opinion. Sure, stepping up to become a responsible parent was truly difficult and shocking when not fully prepared, but to abandon an innocent life was just…

Wingo didn't even want to finish that thought, and he really began to wonder if Angel would keep the baby. He felt absolutely scared, confused, and terrible about the situation, nonetheless.

* * *

DJ and Eleanor glanced desperately at the CPU, both biting their lips when they saw the two tiny white and fuzzy bodies fidgeting and kicking on the screen.

"They both still appear to be perfectly healthy to me," Charlotte gently reassured while gently rubbing the ultrasound probe and spreading the gel on Eleanor's bump.

"The due date's still the same?" DJ asked with concern.

"Don't worry, dear old dad. I can't tell the exact date, but most pregnancies are difficult to determine, anyway. But as far as I can tell, they're still due some time in late December or early January."

DJ couldn't help but smirk back at Charlotte's joke and playful grin.

"Now, if that's all you two need, I bid you both good luck throughout the rest of the pregnancy." The expecting couple couldn't help but notice the slightly more cheery tone in Charlotte's voice, and her huge smile was definitely sticking out like a sore thumb as well.

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" DJ spoke first.

"Yes, is there a special occasion?" Eleanor asked with curiosity.

"Well…ok, I'll be honest, I'm kinda impatient. Jacob and I have a lunch date today, and I would hate to keep him waiting," Charlotte replied sheepishly while blushing.

"Oh! If that's all, we won't keep you. Thank you again for your help, Charlotte," Eleanor informed with a smile, and she and her husband quickly left the clinic. But as soon as they left Ramone's House of Body Art, gossip kicked in.

"Aren't they just so adorable together?" Eleanor whispered.

"Yup. I never thought Snot Rod'd get a decent girl, but I've been wrong before," DJ mused with a smirk.

"How dare you?! Everyone has a chance to find the perfect soul mate!"

DJ chuckled when his wife playfully punched his tire.

"That's true. I found you, and there's no one more perfect ta me."

"Aww, Luv!" Eleanor giggled and made up for her playful punch with a sweet little kiss.

* * *

Snot Rod waited patiently a Flo's V8 Café for Charlotte, as a very important and terrifying thought rattled around in his mind. It was important because he wanted to take the next step in his relationship with Charlotte, but it was also terrifying because of the fact that he wasn't even prepared!

He hadn't asked her dad for his blessing, he hadn't bought the special lug nut, and he hadn't even planned how he would ask!

"What's shakin', Shaky?"

The soft feminine voice still managed to startle Snot Rod immensely, as he gasped and frantically looked around to see who the voice belonged to—hoping it wasn't Charlotte.

But to Snot Rod's luck, it was just a stranger, a red Mercedes Benz e350, and she stared at him with calmness and mystery in her bright brown eyes.

"W-what?" Snot Rod stuttered.

"You're shaking like a fish on dry land. You ok?" she asked with tenderness.

"W-why…why do you wanna know how I feel?"

"Just curious. You seem like an interesting guy, anyway." Snot Rod swore he felt his engine churn when he heard the seductive tone in the red car's voice, and he didn't like it.

"U-uh…"

"Can I ask you something, Mister?"

"I-I guess s-so?'

"Do you know who works here? I'm looking for some old friends of mine."

"Uh, yeah, actually. My buddy DJ and his wife Eleanor work here with Eleanor's mom, and I think there's these twins too, but I can't remember their-."

"Wife? Huh…who knew ol' DJ had it in 'm?" the Mercedes mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing! Look, thanks for the help, Sir. I just needed to know my friends were here, is all." Just before she drove away, she pulled out right in front of Snot Rod, staring him directly in the eyes with the same creepy look again. "I hope to see you again soon, Cutie."

Snot Rod didn't know how long he sat there in complete stillness and silence, as he tried to shake the dreadful feeling of the strange Mercedes Benz…there was just something about her vibe that made a red flag go up for him.

"Hi, Jacob."

Another sweet voice came, but Snot Rod wasn't startled at all because he instantly knew it was his beloved Charlotte.

"Hey, Charlie," Snot Rod greeted before Charlotte parked next to him, and he then awkwardly placed a little kiss on her fender.

"Oh, you're so sweet," Charlotte giggled while the both of them blushed.

"I have my moments," Snot rod boasted sheepishly.

"Well, you're always sweet enough for me, Jacob." Charlotte then returned the kiss with another quick yet tender one on Snot Rod's lips. They were out in public, after all, and they were usually pretty shy about their relationship. But there were times when they would make small exceptions, like quick kisses or nuzzling.

* * *

Ever since the night Angel broke the news to Wingo…and when he disappeared…it was just torture. She knew she would go home to no one; her lover that was usually there was gone, and she didn't know when he would come back…or if he ever would.

As the black Lamborghini pulled through the front door, she immediately felt more tears in her eyes, and she quickly closed the door and reversed into it to just let it all out, just as she had for the past week.

She had a baby growing inside of her, but she was the one carrying it; the only one to take care of it, and one truly was the loneliest number.

"Hey, cheer up and quit with the sappy tears!"

A cheerful voice ripped Angel from her sorrowful thoughts, and she finally had the audacity to open her eyes, and the lights in her dark home were quickly switched on to reveal Eleanor, Charlotte, and the infamous Queen, who Angel quickly realized she was the one who spoke first.

"What are you girls doing here?" Angel questioned while wiping a tear away.

The other girls all shared guilty expressions before looking back at the poor Lamborghini.

"We…heard about what happened with Wingo," Charlotte finally replied sadly.

"And we want to be there for you, Dear," Eleanor added sincerely.

"So, we asked the boys, and we arranged a sleepover with you tonight," Queen finished with a comforting smile.

"Oh, no, you didn't have to do that for me! This situation concerns Wingo and I alone. There's nothing you can do now," Angel protested in shame.

"Except support you throughout your pregnancy," Charlotte pointed out confidently.

"And kick Wingo's ass for drivin' out on ya, and for not bein' the responsible father he should be!" Queen declared loudly.

"Aww, Girls, I really appreciate the help and all…and I guess I won't refuse since you're only trying to help, and I'm very grateful. But please, don't blame Wingo for all of this; it was my mistake too—and I'm going to make up for it by raising this baby, with or without Wingo."

The girls quickly started up in excited and positive feedback to Angel's "speech."

"You sure you want me ta take care of Wingo for you?" Queen whispered to Angel once the others got distracted in a conversation of their own.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for the offer, though," Angel reassured with a smirk, and they broke out in giggles.

Angel was still concerned if whether or not Wingo would ever be supportive about this, but she now felt much safer with friendships like these surrounding her.

* * *

 **I honestly wanted Wingo to immediately support Angel, but I just felt it was too cliché and derailed from Wingo's character. So, I'm sorry if you wanted a happier scenario. But I promise, it will all come together in the end.**

 **So, many other things are happening. There's a stranger in town looking for DJ and Eleanor, the girls are fully supporting Angel since Wingo won't, and Snot Rod seems to have something important on his mind. Hmm...**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Get Outta Town!

Chapter 5 - Get Outta Town!

Wingo continued to successfully hide and avoid Angel and his friends because he knew that they knew he left Angel, so he expected a horrible ass kicking if they found him…which he obviously didn't want.

But ironically, the last person on his mind was the one he needed to avoid the most, and he wasn't even aware of what happened. But how, Wingo casually drove by him through town.

"Hey, Winegrower!" Sheriff called firmly, and even though he was retired, he still managed to scare the crap out of Wingo.

"Y-yeah…?" Wingo whimpered as he froze in his tracks, and he didn't dare turn around.

"Ya know, I really used ta hate ya, Sonny."

"Gee, thanks. That's, that's real nice." Sheriff couldn't help but laugh at the obvious offended and sarcastic tone in Wingo's voice, which is why he parked by the juvenile delinquent and playfully punched his side rather hard.

"Ow! That's my my good side, Old Man, damn!" Wingo cried and flinched while checking to see if there was any real damage, which there luckily wasn't.

"I just gotta say that I never get ta talk to ya, and I'm thankful that ya protected my niece and the others from that blasted Sawyer," the old squad car pointed out with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, what've you done with that guy, anyway?"

"Heck if I know. They stopped feedin' me information on him once I retired. But believe me, Boy, I'd still take care a' him myself in a heartbeat if I get the chance. _No one_ hurts my little Angel."

Wingo gulped in fear when he thought about how he left Angel, and how Sheriff would react if he found out.

"I tell ya, if I ever see that truck again, I'm gonna rip out his engine, piece by piece, and make 'm watch! C'mon, you're with me on this, right, Boy? I mean, he nearly tore up your paint after you tussled him inta that cactus pit!"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'd totally make him pay for the damages…but, uh, he's a cold blooded murderer, and I'd prefer to NOT be near or see him again," Wingo quickly agreed with a stutter, but Sheriff luckily failed to notice.

"That's what I like about ya. You were pretty bad for the longest time—too long, in my opinion—but you finally drove down the better road in the end."

…

"Why are you sounding so cheesy all the sudden? I don't like it, it's creepy," Wingo finally spoke with a sneer.

"Yeah, it is," Sheriff scoffed, "My point is, you're much better now than you were before—you definitely ain't perfect—but still better."

"Yeah, whatever…"

"By the way, how're things with you an' Angel, anyways? I hardly hear from you two?"

As soon as Sheriff asked that, Wingo immediately raced off to avoid answering; leaving the old squad car confused in the cloud of dust he kicked up.

 _What's up with him?_ Sheriff pondered.

Meanwhile, Wingo luckily escaped the intimidating Sheriff and hide out in an alley, where he took a breather and looked both ways to make sure he wasn't followed. But just when he thought he could stop and rest, a certain Kyoku Jitsu just happened to be waiting at the other end of the alley.

"Dude, what're you doing?"

Wingo immediately jumped and turned in fright, and he gasped when he saw none other than Boost looking at him with a disappointed expression.

"Me?! What're YOU doing here?! How did you even find me?!" Wingo argued in a frantic whisper.

"Find you? Man, you're still one of my Tuners, I always know where you are," Boost scoffed with a smirk.

"Please, Boost, don't tell anyone where I am! Especially not Angel!"

"Why would I? You've already screwed yourself enough, I don't think you need anymore trouble by bein' busted. Besides, just wait until Sheriff finds out about this."

"I know, it'll be the end of me!"

"I'm also well aware of that, which is why I ain't doin' anything to help or hurt you. You're on your own, Man." As Wingo's gang leader turned to leave, he stuttered and couldn't believe what he heard.

"W-what?"

"You got yourself inta this mess, and you're gonna get yourself out. I certainly don't wanna be a part a' this dilemma."

"Boost, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get ready ta be a dad."

"Well, that's easy. Sure, it takes sacrifice—sometimes a lot—but that's what ya do when you love your family. And I sure hope you learn ta do the same. Angel needs you now more than ever, Man, so I suggest you clean up your act and fast."

With that, Boost finally left before Wingo could stop him, leaving the said Wingo Gashi to tremble in his shame. Angel needed him?

Upon that thought, Wingo subconsciously started driving out into the open, but he finally caught himself when he heard two cars coming down the road. Just in the nick of time to hide again, he peeked around the corner to find that it was DJ and Eleanor.

Wingo couldn't hear what they were saying or read lips, but their smiles said it all, especially when he saw them laugh when DJ began tickling Eleanor's vulnerable yet radiant baby bump.

As he watched them, Wingo realized how happy they were together—and how happy their soon-to-be born babies made them as well.

 _It's gonna be totally uncomfortable, but maybe…maybe I CAN do this, for Angel,_ Wingo realized in his mind, and he smiled when he decided to go in search of his lover, and he knew exactly where to look.

But when the Wingo Gashi carefully drove back out into the open to begin his search for Angel, he failed to notice a lipstick red Mercedes Benz e350 had seen him, and she hummed with a grin when she figured out which way he was going.

"You've got a special guest headed your way," she whispered into her radio, knowing her acquaintance on the other end of the line would be happy to hear that.

* * *

Angel was taking a little afternoon nap on her couch, but her peaceful sleep was rudely interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. She jolted awake and shook her hood, taking a moment to wake up and realize the noise was coming from the door.

She groggily and carefully climbed down from the couch and yawned before opening the door.

"Oh hi, Uncle Sheriff. What are you doing here?" Angel greeted with a meek smile.

"Well, I just came ta see my favorite niece," Sheriff informed.

"I'm your only niece," Angel chuckled.

"All the better reason for me ta check up on ya. So, how ya been?"

"U-uh…" The thought of Wingo and him getting her pregnant finally came to Angel's mind, and she started panicking inside when she knew it wouldn't be good if her stubborn uncle found out.

"Um, just fine…heh-heh…" the Lamborghini laughed nervously.

"That's always good ta hear. How's yer boyfriend been? He been treatin' ya well?" Sheriff questioned with a glare.

"Y-yes, w-why wouldn't he be?"

"Well, then where is he? Is he back home yet?"

"N-no. I think he's still at work."

"Yeah, I did just see 'm on my way here, so…"

"Hey, Angel!"

Sheriff and Angel both perked up when they heard a familiar voice, and none other than Charlotte came driving up to the front door.

"Charlotte?" Angel mumbled quietly, sensing that she was forgetting something…

"Good day, Charlotte," Sheriff greeted politely.

"Good day to you too, Sheriff," Charlotte repeated with a smile, and then she turned to Angel, "You called saying you wanted to set up an appointment for an ultrasound, right?"

It finally hit Angel. She recalled her discussion with Charlotte on the phone earlier today, and now her uncle was aware.

"Ultrasound? What's she talkin' about? What's wrong with you?" Sheriff ranted angrily, his glare practically burning through Angel, who was now trembling.

Charlotte finally realized that Sheriff was unaware of Angel's pregnancy and of the mistake she just made, knowing she may have just put poor Wingo and Angel in even hotter water.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry!" Charlotte blurted out and suddenly drove away.

"Answer me, Angel!" Sheriff demanded, his voice even louder, but his glare quickly turned to shock when he saw the pale look in his niece's eyes, "He got you pregnant."

Angel couldn't even speak, but she didn't need to when her uncle growled and made a sharp U-turn.

"W-where are you going? U-Uncle Sheriff, where-?!" Angel asked while trying to keep up with him.

"I'm gonna go 'have a talk' with Winegrower," Sheriff cut her off with a low growl.

"What?! No, please, don't hurt him, it wasn't his fault!"

"Like hell it wasn't! I'm gettin' my gun!"

* * *

Wingo waited by the billboard that Angel was usually parked by, but she was nowhere to be seen. He started to think she was at home since the sun had already started to set.

"MILO WINEGROWER!"

Upon hearing his name called out in such rage, Wingo started shaking when he instantly knew whose voice it was. And soon enough, he looked to his right to find Sheriff speeding down the road towards him, a shotgun in his grasp and Angel was chasing after him.

And when the old squad car aimed his gun at him, Wingo quickly realized it was time to get the hell out of there!

So, he revved his engine and was barely nicked by one of the bullets Sheriff fired at him, and he drove off in the opposite direction. Sheriff stopped when he came up to the billboard, and kept firing up in the air to scare Wingo even more.

"STAY OUTTA THIS TOWN, AND STAY AWAY FROM MY NIECE! NEVER COME BACK, YA DELINQUENT ROAD HAZARD!" Sheriff's voice boomed across the desert, as Wingo disappeared down the road and into the night.

"No, no, Wingo! Come back!" Angel pleaded, but was effortlessly stopped with a firm tire by her uncle, and she burst out in sobs when she could no longer go after her beloved Wingo.

"Why did you do that?!" she scolded her uncle.

"To protect you!" Sheriff yelled back.

"Protect me?! From what?! Wingo is NOT dangerous! He loves me, and I love him!"

"Then why did he leave you?!"

"BECAUSE IT WAS MY FAULT TOO!"

Sheriff could only stare with shock at Angel, who no longer had anything to say and suddenly turned around to go back to Radiator Springs.

Meanwhile, Wingo was soon breathless from the frantic driving to get away from the trigger-happy uncle of his lover, and he soon stopped at three-way intersection that was dimly lit with a lone old street light.

How was he supposed to be there for Angel now?

"Well, well, well—looks like she was right, you ARE a special guest," a voice came from the darkness, and Wingo trembled while squinting to see who the voice belonged too.

"After all, you did push me into a cactus pit."

* * *

 **Uh-oh0.0**

 **What's Wingo gotten himself into, and will he ever be able to come back to Radiator Springs?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Where's Wingo?

Chapter 6 - Where's Wingo?

As weeks went by, Wingo's mysterious disappearance was quickly under great consideration of his friends, especially Angel. She was more stressed now than ever not only because two of her close friends were having families, which she would have to protect as the sheriff, but she was also now four months pregnant. Her baby bump was slightly showing, and she certainly felt heavier.

But Angel couldn't shake the feeling that something happened to Wingo, and she could only think of one person that could help her.

The little bell of door in Lizzie's Curios Shop caught Boost's attention, as he was watching the shop while his old boss was taking a nap on the front porch outside.

"Welcome ta Lizzie's Curios Shop!" Boost called flatly while reading a magazine on the front desk.

"Boost?"

"Angel?" None other than the said black Lamborghini then pulled up to the front desk, and Boost couldn't help but notice the worrisome look in Angel's eyes.

"Can you spare a minute, Boost?" Angel inquired softly.

"Sure—after you tell me how Wingo Jr.'s been," Boost replied with a smirk, pointing a tire at her baby bump.

"Oh, uh…heh, he-I mean it's been just fine. Thanks," Angel informed nervously, but then her smile disappeared, "Look, I need to talk to you about Wingo."

"Ok. What's up?"

"Have you seen him at all lately? I-I'm kinda worried."

"Actually…no, I haven't. How long ago was it your crazy uncle chased him outta town?"

"Boost, this is serious, and Uncle Sheriff isn't crazy! Sure, he can be pretty rash…but…"

"But he chased your baby's daddy away."

"Yes! Ok! You're right, he made a horrible decision when I needed Wingo the most! I know! The point is, I think something's wrong."

"Wrong? With Wingo?"

"No, the pizza guy. Yes, a problem with Wingo!"

"Alright, alright, jeez! The hormonal imbalance has clearly already kicked in," Boost protested, muttering the last part under his breath, "But I get it. And if it makes you feel any better, I'll have the guys keep an eye out for him."

"Thank you, Boost. I really appreciate it," Angel sighed sadly, and she then left the shop without another word.

Boost really felt bad for her. He didn't want to imagine Queen being alone in a situation like this; he also hoped Wingo would come to his senses to be there for his family as well before it's too late.

* * *

DJ was helping to fill in for Eleanor at Flo's V8 Café since she just started her maternity leave, as it was only part time and Flo was more than happy to pay for everything until the twins were born. But DJ insisted that he make it easier on the soon-to-be grandma, and at least help her out at the café.

"Welcome to Flo's Café. Can I take your order?" DJ asked as he pulled up to his next customer, but he was too focused on his notepad and pen to see who it was.

"Well, look who it is!" DJ swore he heard that voice, but he couldn't put his wheel on it, and he was certainly surprised to see none other than Eleanor's old band partner standing right in front of him.

"Sadie Tanner?"

"The one and only," the Mercedes Benz e350 giggled, "I honestly never thought I'd find you all the way out her, DJ. How'd you get here?"

"I should ask you the same," DJ muttered in suspicion.

"Oh, that's simple. I was looking for Eleanor, so I called her mom."

"Why are you looking for Eleanor? Last I heard, you two split."

"Sadly, yes, and that was my mistake, not Eleanor's. I've come back to apologize and see if she wants to get the band back together again."

"Yeah, sorry ta burst your bubble, Sadie, but that's not gonna happen."

"And why would that be?"

"Hey, waiter! Some of us ain't got all day!" an angry customer called, as he was tapping his tire impatiently.

"I gotta get this," DJ quickly informed Sadie before driving to the other side of the lot, and Tia then drove up to her to take her order instead.

But Sadie was still persistent. She was going to see Eleanor again, as long as it meant getting her out of the picture.

* * *

"Mr. Riley?! Mr. Riley, you in here?!" Snot Rod called while entering Ramone's House of Body Art, searching for the said father of his girlfriend, "Oh, c'mon…this is awkward…and I sneeze when I'm ner…when I'm ner…AHH-CHOOO!"

"Hey, Man! We're like family, but I ain't gonna warn you again: Watch where you point that nose of yours!"

Snot Rod gasped when he opened his eyes from the painful sneeze to find Ramone right in front of him, and his windshield was splattered with disgusting snot.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry, Mr. Riley!"

"And how many times do I gotta tell you? Stop callin' me that, Man, we're cool. You can just call me Ramone."

"Oh, r-right…sorry, Mr. Ri-I mean, Ramone." Poor Snot Rod was now blushing madly, as he could never keep himself together in the presence of Charlotte's rather terrifying father.

"So, what'd ya need, Snot?" Ramone asked while grabbing an oil-stained rag to clean his windshield.

"Right, um…wait, what was it again…oh, yeah! I-I wanted to, uh, talk to you about…a-about…Charlotte."

"What about her?"

Suddenly, as if by luck (in Snot Rod's opinion), his cell phone started ringing, pulling him out of the awkward conversation; and he immediately answered it, despite the number being an unknown one.

"Hello?" Snot Rod greeted sheepishly, trying to avoid eye contact with Ramone, who continued to watch him in curiosity. But as Ramone waited, the usually nervous expression of his daughter's boyfriend slowly faded into both confusion and fear.

Snot Rod then looked up at Ramone after hanging up. "We gotta get the others."

* * *

Three month-along Queen was relaxing home alone…well, not completely alone; she turned on some old cartoons she loved as a little kid, and even started talking to her bun in the oven.

"I hope you'll like SpongeBob, Baby. It'll give me a good excuse to watch it myself," Queen joked, even though she knew it couldn't hear just yet.

Suddenly, the sound of the front door opening sounded throughout the house, and Queen became giddy with a playful idea.

"Sounds like Daddy's home. Let's pretend we're asleep," Queen whispered with excitement, and she quietly put down the TV remote and closed her eyes to pretend to be asleep.

"Queenie? Hello?!" It was almost impossible for Queen not to smile when she heard Boost's voice, and she tried to remain as still as possible when she heard him drive into the living room.

"Oh, looks like someone's asleep," Boost whispered with realization, but he instantly realized she was messing with him with she saw the slightest twitch in her mouth that looked like a grin.

So, Boost thought he'd get her back.

"Aww, poor old Mum's worn out. That's a shame because I was thinkin' of taking you two to the Wheel Well for dinner tonight—but I guess-?"

"Can I have a Virgin Martini?!" Queen chimed, her cravings quickly taking over.

"Only if you're not too tired, Princess," Boost chuckled with a snarky grin.

"Watch it, Noah," Queen growled threateningly, but her said husband retaliated by placing a quick kiss on her fender, "Ok, ok, enough with the sappiness. But seriously, can we pleeeaaase go to the Wheel Well?"

"You really want that Virgin Martini, huh?"

"I would kill for one right now."

"Alright, Miss Moody. We'll go out for dinner tonight."

"Yay!" Boost couldn't help but chuckle at his wife's sudden brighter change in mood, despite being quite snappy and whiny not five seconds ago.

But out of the blue, Boost's cell phone started ringing, and he felt enticed to answer the unknown number anyway.

"Yellow?" Boost asked and waited with a dry expression for the person on the other end of the line to start talking. But when they did, his dry expression quickly turned to shock, which worried Queen.

"Who is it? What do they want?"

"Stay here. I've gotta get the other Tuners."

* * *

Later that night, DJ was serving the last customer by himself since Mia and Tia's had already ended a while ago, and Flo trusted him to close down the café once the last customer was gone.

"Alright, I've eaten. I've paid. I'm gone. See ya later, DJ!" the customer called jokingly while exiting the café.

"No problem! Come again, Sir!" DJ called back and picked up the customer's dishes. But before he could take them inside to wash them and close down, the sound of roaring engines fast approaching caught his attention.

DJ turned and set down the dishes when he realized the engine noises were come from Snot Rod and Boost, as the two of them raced to the café and screeched to a halt in front of him.

"You got any phone calls yet?" Boost demanded.

"No. Why?" DJ questioned with worry.

"Someone's threatening that they have Wingo!" Snot Rod informed loudly.

"What?!"

Just before Boost and Snot Rod could explain anymore, DJ's cell phone also started to ring unexpectedly.

"It's unknown," DJ informed when he checked the caller ID.

"Answer it, put it on speaker!" Boost ordered and DJ didn't hesitate to follow an order from his gang leader. And when DJ answered and said hello, a chilling masculine voice began to talk out loud.

"I know you're all friends of his, so if you wanna save the bastard, ya better come alone. Just the three of you. No tricks, no scams, no nothin'. Come find me just off Route 66, but don't keep me waitin'."

The three remaining Tuners all stared at each other in shock and fear for a few moments.

"Are you sure it's-?" DJ tried, but Boost interrupted.

"It's gotta be Wingo. Just shortly after he disappears, some stranger calls saying he's got a friend of ours hostage."

"Yeah, but how did he get our numbers?" Snot Rod questioned with paranoia.

"How the hell should I know? What I _do_ know is that someone's messin' with one of us, and when someone messes with one Tuner, they mess with _all_ us Tuners," Boost explained firmly.

"What're we gonna tell Angel?" DJ pointed out.

"Nothing. She's already stressed out enough with work and worrying about Wingo, and we don't need any pregnant women getting involved in a hostage rescue."

But as the three Tuners were busy planning Wingo's rescue, they once again failed to notice that Sadie was snooping around from within the shadows.

"They know you've got him."

"Do they know it's actually me?"

"Nope."

"Good. Keep pokin' around, and don't get caught."

* * *

 **Yup, Sadie has returned! And she is up to no good. But who is Sadie talking to, and who has Wingo? Hmm...**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Rescue Gone Awry

**Quick little note: I wasn't very specific with Angel's exact vehicle type, so I shall clarify that now. She is a Lamborghini Murcielago LP640. Just in case you were confused. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Rescue Gone Awry

Wingo groaned when he finally came to, the only feeling being agonizing pain all throughout his body. He was certain he was somewhere strange, but he was blind as soon as he opened his eyes. All he could hear was the chirping of crickets and the faint cries of coyotes; if he didn't know any better, he'd say it was nighttime despite only being able to see pitch black.

"Oh, you're awake?" a voice growled softly.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Sawyer only chuckled at Wingo's determination, especially since he was blinded by the black blindfold over his eyes.

"Can't—not yet, anyway."

"What're you even doing this for?"

"Ignorance is bliss, ya know. You just be a good little boy and shut up." Before Wingo knew it, he was silenced when something hard and round was shoved into his mouth.

"But…I suppose I could tell you a _few_ things I know," Sawyer figured with a chime after securing Wingo's ball-gag, "You, more or less, are bait for luring in your incompetent, delinquent friends."

Wingo froze for a mere second before mumbling loudly when he forgot about the gag, making Sawyer chuckle once more.

"What am I gonna do with 'em? Hmph—I'd rather not spoil the surprise. So, tell me, Wingo, how's life been for ya? Ya know, _after_ you sent me ta jail?" Wingo tried once more to speak, but his voice was muffled and he growled angrily. "Oh, that's right, you can't talk. My mistake. It's funny, really—how helpless you are, and how much you don't even deserve ta live. Oh, but how could that be? Apparently, _I'm_ the bad guy, so what did _you_ do that was so bad, Wingo?"

Sawyer paused and grinned, savoring his hostage's confused silence. "A little birdie told me that you are going to be a father. Is that right?"

Wingo audibly gasped, even through the gag, his axles shook and his engine went cold. He suddenly remembered Angel…and her baby… _their_ baby. What would happen to them now that he couldn't be there for them?

"Don't feel too bad, Wingo," Sawyer began darkly, "I'll make sure yer little bastard will never have ta grow up knowin' dear old dad drove out on 'm."

* * *

Angel woke with a gasp, the first thing she was greeted with was the faint moonlight seeping into her nearly pitch black bedroom. She couldn't remember the last time she was rudely awakened in the dead of night like this, but she knew it must've been for a good reason.

This was no exception, as Angel suddenly felt very nauseas and light-headed. She jumped out of bed and bolted for the bathroom, unloading the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

And as she was helpless to hold back, she felt another uneasy twinge in her gut…but it wasn't sickness. It was intuition. Then again, nothing has been sitting right with her ever since her uncle scared Wingo out of town. She didn't want to imagine what kind of trouble he could be in right now.

Being about four and a half months pregnant really didn't help either, as if she couldn't be stressed out enough. And Angel was just as jumpy when there was a knock at her door, further worrying her who would be at her door at this hour and why.

The Lamborghini Mercielago LP640 carefully made her way through the house and opened the door, quite surprised to see the very same red Mercedes Benz that she met out by the billboard a while back.

"I am so, so sorry for waking you, Sheriff, but I didn't know who else to go to," Sadie informed with worry in her tone.

"Why? What's wrong?" Angel quickly questioned, concern rising.

"I saw some cars speed through town, and they nearly hit many innocent bystanders."

"They went over the limit?"

" _Way_ over the limit."

"Ok, ok…I'll look into it as soon as I can. Thank you for the tip, Miss…"

"Sadie, Officer. The speeders were heading out of town and down Route 66, by the way."

* * *

Speeding down the empty road of Route 66 in the cool desert night was like Déjà vu for Boost, DJ and Snot Rod…except this time, they weren't speeding into Radiator Springs while deliberately disobeying Sheriff, but instead rescuing their friend soon-to-be father from grave danger.

"Hey, guys!" Snot Rod called over the wind, "This feels kinda weird, doesn't it? I mean, we're a Tuner short while we're speeding down the road!"

"Yeah, we were younger then!" DJ joked with a chuckle.

"We can reminisce later, unless one of you wanna break the news ta Angel that the father of her baby was dead before we even got there!" Boost shouted firmly, instantly silencing two of his Tuners. But at the end of the road, at a small three-way intersection, he saw a black dot.

"HOLD IT!" DJ and Snot Rod immediately put on their breaks at Boost's command, as the three Tuners skidded to a halt and kicked up some dust.

Once the air cleared, the conniving grin and fiery blue eyes of a familiar black Ford F150 could be seen in the middle of the intersection.

"Boost," Sawyer greeted coldly.

"Sawyer," Boost hissed back.

"Give us back our Wingo!" Snot Rod demanded.

"I'll only give 'm back when I get what _I_ want."

"And what's that?" DJ inquired.

"Your demise. Fair trade, don'tcha think?"

"Don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be, Sawyer! Come quietly and the authorities might go easy on you!"

"You crazy, Booster Seat?!" The purple Kyoku-Jitsu's glare grew even colder when he remembered how Queen called him that when they first met. He not only had Angel to possibly fail in this situation, but Queen and his unborn child as well.

"I've been runnin' from the law for years! Do you really think they like me after everything I've done—including trying to kill your baby's momma?" Sawyer's cooked grin grew bigger when he saw Boost's expression turn to shock. "Oh, Queen didn't tell you? Well, long story-short, her daddy—my brother—and I had a little disagreement once upon a time, so I took care of 'm the hard way; though, he brought it on himself, I tried to give his beautiful wife another chance…but Lucy was just as idiotic as Gary!"

"So, you killed them," Boost finished matter-of-factly, his expression was dry and cold again.

"Bingo! I tried ta kill Queen, too, 'cause Gary's bloodline needed ta be silenced once and fer all—just as he was. But that obviously didn't go as planned, so I'm back here again, after miraculously escaping authorities with a little help from a new friend of mine, who wants you dead just as much as I do."

"What're you talking about?" DJ questioned angrily.

"Oh, like _you_ don't know, Devon," Sawyer teased.

"Wha—how do you know my name, Creep?!"

"Little red birdie told me, but that's not the point. All you boys can do now is surrender—or else your pathetic families will never see the light of day again when I'm done with 'em."

"SHUT UP!" Boost shouted at the top of his lungs and pulled out a revolving gun, aiming it right at Sawyer. But just as quickly as Boost was able to pull a gun, Sawyer pulled out a rifle just as fast. DJ and Snot Rod drove back a few inches, fearing the worst from this situation.

"Seems I've found yer trigger, Booster Seat—if you'll pardon the pun," Sawyer chuckled darkly while cocking his rifle, and Boost did the same with his revolver, "We both know how this is going to end."

"Yeah—with you buried six feet underground," Boost growled threateningly.

Sawyer cackled softly at Boost's confidence, "Such determination, yet such ignorance."

"Freeze!" Everyone froze at the demand, and the three Tuners all checked their mirrors to find none other than Sheriff Angel speeding towards them. And Sawyer didn't miss the opportunity with Boost being distracted for a split second, as it only took that long for him to pull the trigger.

Just like Boost's first encounter with Sawyer, he was shot in the tire, his front left tire this time, but it was still excruciatingly painful nonetheless. The Kyoku-Jitsu's cries echoed, as he gritted his teeth and writhed in pain.

But just as Sawyer was getting in a joyful, maniacal laugh, Angel finally got close enough to activate her taser, the probes latching onto Sawyer's grill in the blink of an eye and coursing his body with deadly volts of electricity. While he was rendered immobile, another window of an opportunity was opened.

"DJ, look," Snot Rod whispered to the said Reko-Do Spinner, and he followed to where Snot Rod was pointing at: a bunker leading underground in the distance.

"If I was a criminal, that's where I'd keep someone hostage. C'mon," DJ quietly demanded, and he and Snot Rod snuck passed the confrontation between Boost, Angel and Sawyer, making their way to the bunker entrance partially hidden in the sand.

Once they reached it, they wasted no time in lifting the heavy metal door and making their way down, in hopes of finding Wingo.

"Wingo?" DJ whispered-called, as the bunker was filled with more rooms than they expected.

"Wingoooo?! Are ya in here?!" Snot Rod shouted.

"Will you be quiet?" DJ hissed and lightly struck the Bragatron Roadburner's hood, "We don't know if Sawyer's alone."

"Oh, right…sorry."

Suddenly, the two froze when they heard a very faint but close sound, and they swore it sounded like fearful grunting.

"You hear that, too, right?"

"Shh!" Snot Rod instantly closed his lips when DJ shushed him, and he followed him slowly down the dimly lit hall, to the very last door on the right. For some reason, it was left unlocked and there was a light left on as well. And as soon as they pushed the door open, there was a very familiar green and purple, blindfolded and booted Wingo Gashi in the room.

"Wingo!" DJ and Snot Rod gasped and sped to Wingo's aid, struggling to pull off his parking boot, but easily taking away his gag and blindfold once they finally got it off.

"You ok, man?" DJ asked with great concern, as poor Wingo groaned and smacked and licked his dry mouth.

"Just peachy," the Wingo Gashi replied hoarsely.

"C'mon, you're free, we gotta get you outta here," Snot Rod informed quickly, and then he and DJ helped their aching friend up and out of the bunker.

And as soon as they reached the surface, they were greeted with the sight of Boost and Angel guarding Sawyer's corpse as it twitched on the ground. But despite his enemy finally taken down in front of him, Wingo couldn't take his gaze from Angel, knowing all that she's been through without him…because of him, more or less.

But when Angel finally noticed Wingo, the air was quickly filled with awkward tension as they locked eyes. He may be the father of her baby, but he still drove out on her; though, she soon remembered that it wasn't his entire fault. She was reckless that night, too.

Plus, Angel couldn't deny that she was more than happy to see that he was still alive. So, without thinking, she raced forward to embrace Wingo, who hugged back just as tightly while making sure to be gentle with her baby bump.

"Funny…I thought you hated my guts," Wingo couldn't help but joke.

"What? No, no! _I'm_ the one who should be hated…I'm at fault, too," Angel sadly protested.

"That may be true." Angel looked back into Wingo's eyes with surprise, only to be greeted with a warm smile. "But I still don't hate you—neither of you."

Angel's shock grew, but in an excited and anticipating way, "So…so you're not-?"

"No, I'm not gonna leave you. After all, I _did_ say I was gonna spend the rest of my life with you a while back, didn't I?"

"Wha…Wingo, what are you saying?"

"C'mon, say it already!" Boost called from the sidelines, and DJ and Snot Rod joined in with a few cheers as well.

And so, Angel's eyes filled with joyful tears, as she expected what was coming next when Wingo suddenly leaned down before her, gazing lovingly up into her eyes…before a gunshot rang through the night.

Wingo's expression was the first to change to wide-eyed terror, as he immediately felt the pain in his side, where a bullet had gone straight through him and blood spilled from the gaping hole like a waterfall. As his blood pooled out onto the sand, his life quickly began to slip away.

The air was soon filled with Sawyer's dark laughter, as he was somehow able to pull himself out of his electrified daze and shoot Wingo while everyone was distracted.

"Give…my greetings…ta yer unborn bastard," Sawyer chuckled before passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

 **Yup. I went there, and I regret nothing.**

 **But I'm SOOO excited to finally update this story again, and I apologize for making you wait so long! I've just been extra busy with my new job, so, ya know, meh-_-**

 **So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, and stay tuned 'cause there's still more ahead!**

 **Also, I give much love and credit to Agent Sandra Cartrip for Beta Reading for me once again 'cause she's just the best:D**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Twins' Arrival

Chapter 8 - The Twins' Arrival

A few months had passed, and the holiday spirit was already taking a toll on everyone; even in the middle of the desert, the little town of Radiator Springs was able to enjoy a little frost and some winter joy here and there. But even with the holidays right around the corner, there was still one whose spirit could not be lifted.

If it weren't for Charlotte and Ramone's constant warnings and great concern for the sake of her baby, Angel would have never left Wingo's side for anything. But she knew her little one's life was just as fragile now as her own love's, despite him being near death itself. As soon as Angel's maternity leave began, she tried to put as much time as she could into visiting the hospital.

But even though Wingo couldn't come closer to death, doctors were miraculously able to revive him long enough to operate; unfortunately, he has been in a deep coma ever since they removed the bullet, and he showed no signs of ever waking up again. All they could do was wait and hope, and let nature take its course.

On one particularly cold night in Radiator Springs, visiting hours at the hospital were long over and poor Angel waited alone in the guest bedroom, driving in circles to keep her mind settled or to tire her out, but she could never fall asleep. She hadn't been able to get the sleep required for the last couple of months, so Charlotte convinced her to stay with her for her own health and safety.

But even with her watchful eye, Charlotte knew Angel's condition still wasn't getting any better. At this rate, she'll have to start sharing a room with her. And it wasn't long before the blue Chevrolet Camaro slowly drove into the guest room, quiet enough as to not disturb the expecting mother.

"Angel?" Charlotte whispered, "How are you feeling?"

Angel didn't respond or even show recognition that she had a visitor, but Charlotte persisted, "Angel, please, you need to tell me if something doesn't feel right; otherwise, I can't help you or your baby. And with your due date in just a few months, healthy development is more vital than ever."

Angel still didn't speak, but she did stop. Charlotte hoped she had her attention now, "I know things seem really bad, and if it was Jacob's life on the line, I would probably shut the world out, too—but nothing will get better that way. And…a-and if it makes you feel any better, Sawyer's been caught for good, and his sentences are already carried out…but they are still looking for-."

"Sawyer?" Charlotte froze when Angel suddenly spoke, her voice was frail, "I couldn't care less if they executed him right now, or if they shot his ally right on the spot…I just want my Wingo back."

Even though it was dark, the tears welling up in Angel's eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and Charlotte wish she could knew what to do or say to make the Lamborghini Mercielago LP640 feel better; unfortunately, there was nothing she could do.

Suddenly, the silence was broken when the door was thrown open, and both girls jumped in place. It was Snot Rod, and he looked very anxious.

"Charlotte, it's Eleanor! She's having her babies!" Snot Rod exclaimed.

"W-What?! B-But she's not supposed to have them for another two weeks!" Charlotte argued with worry.

"I know! She thinks there's something wrong! Your dad's already on his way, but he needs help!" Without another word, Charlotte followed Snot Rod out of the room, immediately heading to the Johnstons, and leaving Angel alone again.

As happy as she tried to be for her finally friend having her kids, Angel just felt it was futile to be there for Eleanor. The Lamborghini felt even guiltier at that thought, yet she still didn't move.

Meanwhile, poor Eleanor was trapped on her and DJ's bed, fidgeting and crying in great pain from the constant contractions. She had awoken DJ with a fright earlier that night, and he wasted no time in calling Charlotte, to which Snot Rod picked up the phone.

And as they waited for Ramone and Charlotte, DJ stayed by his delicate wife's side the entire time, holding her tire tightly and telling her that everything will be just fine. His promise was luckily kept when help arrived shortly arrived, and Ramone and Charlotte wasted no time.

"Alright, it's gonna be ok, Mrs. Johnston. You got us here just in time," Ramone gently reassured Eleanor while pulling out a jack, and carefully placed it underneath her to prop her up to make delivering the twins easier.

"Ok, when I tell you, you need to start pushing, Eleanor." The said Toyota Innova sniffled and nodded meekly, and her husband reassured her with a comforting kiss on the fender. "Ready…push, now!"

Eleanor's screams of terror and agony soon filled the room, as everyone tried their best to comfort and cheer her on. But her eyes only reeked with fear the whole time.

But after hours of painful labor went by, a new sound came to everyone's ears: a baby cry. Two babies' cries, in fact.

"Congratulations, you two," Ramone began softly, as his daughter brought forth two blanket bundles, one blue and one pink, "Your twins are finally here."

Carefully yet hastily, the Johnstons took their sleeping babies from Charlotte, and they instantly started shedding tears of joy. The boy, which DJ was holding, was a chip off the old block; he had his father's blue color, his violet eyes, and Reko Do-Spinner model. And the girl, who was held by Eleanor, had her mother's Toyota Innova model and green eyes, but her paint was nothing like either of her parents; it was a bright marigold orange.

"They're…they're beautiful," Eleanor sniffled again, but she was beaming from cheek to cheek this time.

"I know," DJ added and couldn't hold back another tear, and then he glanced at his daughter, "I can't believe it. She's my mom's color."

"I think it's perfect—like a sunrise." Eleanor's eyes then went wide with an idea. "That's what we'll call her: Dawn."

"You're right, it _is_ perfect," DJ chuckled softly, gently pulling his son closer, "Well, since it's a family tradition—I think we should call him Devon IV."

Eleanor smiled gently again, and she snuggled the proud father of her new babies, and Charlotte and Ramone watched the sweet family moment while they cleaned up. For something so unexpected, it turned out to be a pretty good night.

"Where are they? Where're my gran'kids?" came a frantic whisper, and Eleanor smiled the brightest when she recognized it as her mother's. Flo quickly but quietly entered the room, and she gasped when she saw Devon IV and Dawn, tears already welling up in her eyes.

"O-oh, my goodness," Flo whimpered and rolled closer to see her grandkids, not even trying to hold back her tears of joy.

"Mother, meet the newest addition to our family: Devon and Dawn," Eleanor whispered softly while carefully handing her daughter to Flo, to which she didn't hesitate to hold her granddaughter.

"Aww, they're so precious," Flo cooed with a smile, but it soon faded to a frown, "Honey, I'm so sorry for bein' late. No one called me until now."

"Oh, it's ok, Mum. You're here now, and that's what really matters," Eleanor reassured and then smirked, "Besides, a think Mr. Daddy over here needs some sense knocked into him. He won't stop crying."

"Hey, I have the right to cry over my own kids bein' born," DJ protested with a matching smirk, that is until his lip started to quiver again, "Even if I do sound rather pathetic!"

"It's not pathetic, Hon, it's sweet. I'm proud of you, DJ. And I'm glad that out of all the men on this earth, my dear Ellie chose you," Flo pointed out softly, creating a faint purple blush on DJ's face.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, the DJ and Eleanor invited the other Tuners over to see their new babies; Boost simply congratulated him, and Snot Rod was just fawning over the adorable little newborns nearly the entire time. Charlotte and Queen visited them a couple of times as well; Queen wanted to see what she was in for, and Charlotte would check on the newborns' health as much as she could.

But even with all of the added happiness in the air, there were some that just couldn't enjoy it. And one in particular didn't want to spend the evening alone again, so she stopped by the hospital before visiting hours were over.

Just like always, the first sight Angel was always greeted with was a comatose Wingo. The bullet wound in his side was stitched up and had been closed for quite a while, but any signs of him waking up never made themselves known.

"H-Hello again, Milo," Angel began meekly, as she tried to hold back tears and bared a smile, "You'll never guess who just arrived last week. Eleanor finally had the twins…I haven't actually seen them yet, but I hear they're really cute…a-and their names are Devon IV and Dawn."

Angel tried not to raise her hopes too high, as Wingo didn't respond in the slightest anyway. "Heh…honestly, I'm not really surprised they named him that. Seems like it runs in the family, huh Milo?"

She didn't know what came over her, but she suddenly couldn't hold back her tears anymore while her lip quivered. Angel glanced down as her vision blurred, "They're…r-really happy together, M-Milo…and I know that…w-when you wake up…you'll probably be really impatient to see your daughter."

* * *

 **For the first time in foreverrr-!*punches Anna in the face***

 **Sorry about that that. But yes, after SO FRICKING LONG, I've finally updated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope I'm still keeping you on the edge of your seat;)**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
